true_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Randall Boggs
Randall Boggs is the secondary antagonist of the 2001 Pixar film Monsters Inc., and the tritagonist turned supporting antagonist of the prequel, Monsters University. He is Mr. Waternoose's former henchmen, and was assisted by Jeff Fungus. History Randall is Sulley and Mike's direct rival and nemesis (as well as Mike's former best friend & henchman), untill Waternoose reveals his true nature. He works as a Scarer for Monsters, Inc. by entering children's rooms through a system of closet doors and scaring sleeping children to bottle their screams, which is a source of power in their world. He is in competition with Sulley and Mike for the glorious post of Top Scarer. It is revealed that Randall was hired by Waternoose as his right-hand henchman who has to build a scream extractor in his company and capture at least 1,000 children, most importantly Boo. He later talks with Fungus about the plot and tries to find Boo in the toilets. Later on, without Waternoose knowing, he tries to be Mike's friend again and in the condiction Mike works as his henchman and brings Boo to the door. That was his first (and last) witness. However, by mistake, he captures Mike instead of Boo and puts him into the scream extractor. Because he got so angry and scared the hidden-boss (Waternoose) will punish him, he tried to test the scream extractor on Mike, but Sulley pulled out the plugs and swaped Mike with Fungus before the machine worked again. Waternoose was told about the plot, but he was revealed to be the one who told Randall to complete his tasks, and to be the boss. Randall and Waternoose banished Sulley & Mike, argued and then tested the machine on Boo. When Sulley saved Boo, Waternoose ordered Randall to kill the trio and this time make sure they are no witnesses. However, Celia was a witness because of Mike, and she helped them escape. Randall and the trio had a door-minigame\chase and tried to get rid of each other (Randall of the trio and the trio of Randall. However, Randall captured Boo and when Sulley came to rescue her he tried to push Sulley off the edge of the room, expressing his anger towards Sulley. Boo then stopped being scared of Randall, and bashed him on the head. Shortly after, Sulley chocked him and threw him into a door, banishing him to a house in the middle of the swamp, where a mumma beated him up with a shovel. However, there are hints for Randall coming back through another door and reforming as a cameo. Some of the hints are: Fungus bringing laugh power to the path in the middle of the company and a kind of standing-purple-lizard-shadow carrying behind a far away wall the laugh power. Another hint is a purple lizard sitting and watching his embarrising show put-that-thing-back-down-or-so-help-me. He also appears as a very seen Cameo in the short film Scream Arena Intro which is actually supposed to come after the film Monsters Inc and replace Waternoos's MI Intro. He also appeared in the bloopers as a protagonist. But though that, the hints aren't completley sure, or he might have reformed to neutral and not good. Category:Abusers Category:Enforcers Category:Minions Category:Henchmen Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Monsters Category:Assasins Category:Master Manipulators Category:Provoker Category:Brutes Category:Rivals Category:Criminals Category:Child Abusers Category:Extremists Category:Fearmongers Category:Tragic Villains Category:Sadists Category:Right-Hand Category:Hypocrites Category:Frauds Category:True Neutral Category:Remorseful Category:Pawns Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Envious Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Chaotic Evil